<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Collect a Moment by PockySquirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371285">To Collect a Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/pseuds/PockySquirrel'>PockySquirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/pseuds/PockySquirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to "Missing". In comforting Bridge, they comfort themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Collect a Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/gifts">oneatatime</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all the differences they had to overcome, and all the bickering that went on between them, there was one thing B-Squad had quickly come to an implicit, unspoken agreement on: If any of them deserved to be protected, it was Bridge. Sure, he was quirky on his best days and annoying on his worst. But he was the best of all of them, the heart of their team. </p><p>They all knew the risks that came with being SPD, with being a Ranger. But the day they almost lost Bridge was a particularly tough one.</p><p>At debriefing, Kruger picked up pretty quickly that something was amiss in the energy of his team. They'd been through just as bad, if not worse before, but they seemed collectively shaken. Bridge noticed too, of course, glancing between his teammates with a hint of surprise on his face as he absorbed information from each of their auras in turn. </p><p>Kruger dismissed them early and advised them to take the rest of the night off, a suggestion that was gratefully accepted. Even Sky didn't make any noise about finishing the report first or going to train. </p><p>The second they left command, soon as the door had closed behind them, Bridge piped up.</p><p>"Guys. It's okay. I'm okay. Really."</p><p>The other Rangers converged on him immediately.</p><p>He let himself be absorbed by the ensuing hug for a long moment before he needed to come up for air. How ironic that feeling himself be closed in was exactly the comfort he needed after an ordeal that had involved being closed in. But as comfortable as this was, he had a better idea.</p><p>"This would be better in the common room."</p><p>Syd's face lit up. "Slumber party?"</p><p>Jack broke off the hug and clapped his hands together. "Best idea I've heard all week. Let's go."</p><p>They made plans on the walk back, already in better spirits, and diverged just long enough to get changed and ransack their respective quarters for enough blankets and pillows to make the common room into a proper nest. Snacks were the next order of business; Sky protested that some healthier options should be included, and was promptly shut down. Bridge happily made enough toast for everyone, and nobody had the heart to turn him down. </p><p>The Rangers situated themselves comfortably around the room, spread out at first, curled up on the couch or sprawled out on blankets on the floor. There was a protracted argument over which movie to watch, which only ended when Z suggested putting it to a vote. Not that any of them ended up paying much attention to the movie anyway. Especially when the popcorn fight started. </p><p>Over the course of the evening, between trips to the kitchen and stops to change movies, the Rangers gradually gravitated toward each other. Jack scooted toward Sky and tucked an arm around him, and Sky allowed it. Syd rested her head in Z's lap, Z's fingers carding absently through her hair. Bridge existed at the center of it all, snuggled in between Sky and Z, gratefully absorbing the change in their auras as the closeness and relaxation soothed everyone's jangled nerves. </p><p>They fell asleep in a pile of tangled blankets and scattered bits of popcorn, in positions that might have looked uncomfortable to anyone observing but utterly content. And if Bridge was at all disturbed by the dreamlike memory of closing walls, it was quickly banished by the warmth and energy surrounding him. </p><p>No one remembered to set an alarm, and Kruger made an effort to not be too annoyed when the B-Squad didn't show up on time for their morning briefing.</p><p>"Just let them sleep," Kat urged. "They've earned it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>